


a place on earth with you.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit, I’m dying!”</p><p>“Again?” Allison asks, not bothering to look up from the textbook she’s skimming through.</p><p>(written for the prompt Allison & Stiles + "I'm dying.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	a place on earth with you.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Video Games by Lana Del Rey.

“Shit, I’m dying!”

“Again?” Allison asks, not bothering to look up from the textbook she’s skimming through. She wriggles her bare toes further underneath the warmth of Stiles’ thigh, just as he jumps slightly and makes a sound bizarrely close to a growl. 

“Yep, again,” he groans, cursing underneath his breath, the joystick on his controller squeaking as he viciously thumbs at it. “I don’t know why this is so hard, Scott did it in five minutes and I think he was drunk.” 

“That may have just been luck,” Allison points out, glancing over at the screen. There’s a flurry of movement as Stiles runs around in circles, trying to avoid the massive boss that appears to be throwing machetes in him. Before she can turn back to her book, the screen flashes red and Stiles’ character falls to the ground with an agonized moan.

“Fuck,” Stiles groans, dropping his head back against the sofa. “Maybe the eighth time will be the charm.” 

“I don’t think that’s usually how it works,” Allison says. She closes the textbook with a crisp snap before leaning over and plucking the mildly sweaty controller from Stiles’ fingers. “Let me give it a shot.”

"Good luck," Stiles says, leaning over to kiss her cheek before lifting up his leg so she can pull her feet out. She twists herself into a more comfortable position before starting the boss fight again. She’s played the game a few times, but with a different character than the one Stiles uses. Still, the basic mechanics are the same. She takes her time, uses the environment to her advantage, hides when she needs to regain some health. Amazingly, Stiles stays quiet the whole time, right up to the point where the boss finally slams to the ground. 

“Holy shit,” Stiles says, mouth hanging open. Allison taps him underneath the chin before she passes him the controller. 

“You just have to be more patient,” she says with a shrug, lying back down and jamming her feet under his leg again. “You rush things too much.” 

“Hey, I didn’t rush _this_ ,” Stiles says, waving wildly to the space between them.

“True,” Allison smiles, opening her textbook again. “And look at how well that worked out for you.” Stiles grins at her and drops his hand to her ankle, rubbing his thumb over the skin just below the hem of her tights. 

“Seriously, I owe you dinner. Or five dinners, maybe. I could write your history exam for you, if you want.” 

“Our handwriting doesn’t match. At all,” Allison replies. “But if you eat me out later, we can call it even.” 

“Does it _have_ to be later?” Stiles asks. His hand slides a little further up Allison’s leg, to curve around her calf. “You’ve been studying all day. You deserve a break.” Truthfully, Allison’s just barely been paying attention to her textbook; she knows the material pretty all and frankly, she was just too comfortable to get up and grab something else to read. But she’s not going to correct Stiles, not when the tip of his tongue is brushing against the corner of his mouth and his lips are curving up into a smile she knows all too well. 

“A break sounds good,” she says, closing the textbook again and shoving it to the floor before reaching forward and seizing the front of his shirt. “But I still want it tonight too, after dinner.” 

“Deal,” Stiles murmurs, throwing the controller across the room. It hits the wall with a loud snap and Allison is pretty sure that at least some important part of it has broken off. 

She’s also pretty sure that she doesn’t care. 

(It’s usually hard to care about anything when Stiles’ mouth is against hers and his fingers are trailing up the inside of her thigh.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
